Hello
by HongjoShit
Summary: Main Cast : Sownu X Kihyun / Slight Minhyuk X Kihyun / I.M (Changkyun) Terinspirasi dari lagu Boys Republic dengan judul yang sama


Main Cast : Sownu X Kihyun / Slight Minhyuk X Kihyun / I.M (Changkyun)

Terinspirasi dari lagu Boys Republic dengan judul yang sama

 _Hello How've You Been?  
How've you been? I wanna ask you hundreds of  
more times  
Are you doing well even without a guy like me?  
I'm hurting so much_

Shownu menatap kihyun dari kejauhan. Rasanya ia ingin menghampiri kihyun lalu bertanya "apa kabar kihyun-ah?" "Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" "Bagaimana minhyuk memperlakukanmu?" " apa kau senang bersamanya?"  
Tapi mustahil rasanya,jangankan untuk bertanya seperti itu bertemu kihyun saja dia hanya dapat membeku bahkan ketika kihyun senyum padanya pun ia tak mampu lagi membalas senyumnya. Dia sakit,dia tak mampu melihat kihyun bersama lelaki lain selain dirinya. Egois memang lagi pula siapa dirinya saat ini? Dia dan kihyun telah berakhir walaupun berakhir secara sepihak karena kihyun yang memutuskannya,tetapi tetap saja saat ini tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan terlebih kihyun telah bahagia bersama lelaki lain.

 _Hello How Are You Doing?  
I secretly look at your timeline  
After you left  
Like an endless maze  
I linger by your side_

Rasanya shownu seperti lelaki tak punya kerjaan yang setiap harinya melihat timeline sns,weibo,twitter,instagram dan apapun itu milik kihyun. "Kalau hyung hanya melihat timeline nya setiap hari ia tak akan tahu jika hyung merindukannya. Kenapa tak mengirim chat saja padanya hyung jika hyung tak berani bicara langsung?" Ujar changkyun sang adik yang bosan melihat sang kakak yang setiap hari hanya terpaku didepan laptop dan melihat timeline kihyun "kau gila?bagaimana kalau minhyuk tahu lalu salah paham?" Changkyun hanya berdecak malas.  
"Kau masih memikirkan perasannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan dia yang telah merusak hubunganmu dengan kihyun hyung? Dia bahkan tak memikirkanmu sama sekali" Shownu hanya terdiam. Tetapi dia tak pernah merasa minhyuk menjadi orang ketiga diantara hubungannya dengan kihyun. Entah dia yang terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu semua.

 _When I hear the bell  
I get uselessly excited  
Thinking it might be you  
It's still hard to let you go_

Shownu tengah asik menonton film di apartemennya saat seseorang dengan tak sabaran memencetnya bell nya berkali kali saat hendak bangun shownu berfikir apakah itu kihyun? Pasalnya saat masih bersama seseorang yang selalu memencet bell apartemennya dengan tak sabaran hanyalah kihyun. Ia pun buru buru membukakan pintu dan kecewa ketika ternyata yang datang adalah changkyun. "Kenapa kau memencet bell ? Kau kan tahu password apartemenku" ujar shownu dengan nada kesal sekaligus kecewa.  
"Ya! Hyung tak lihat aku membawa banyak barang seperti ini? Susah hyung aku saja memencet bell menggunakan siku ku" shownu hanya menghela nafas sambil bergumam "kenapa sangat suklit membiarkanmu pegi dari hidupku kihyun-ah?"

 _Hello, I'll say to the wind  
So you can hear  
Hello, will you answer me?  
Lonely tears fall  
Like an echo that has returned  
Hello Hello Hello  
Hello Hello Hello  
Again today_

Shownu merenung dibalkon kamarnya kembali hari ini memikirkan kihyun "aku merindukanmu kihyun-ah,apakah kau juga?" Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh begitu saja dari matanya. Shownu tak ingin menangis tapi entahlah rasanya hatinya benar benar sakit saat ini. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis.

 _Hello How Are You Doing?  
It's Been A Long Time  
I just wanted to ask how you've been  
Seeing your smile in your profile picture  
I suddenly remembered our happy times_

Shownu tersenyum melihat foto profile weibo kihyun yang baru saja diganti,terlihat kihyun tersenyum dengan manisnya membuat ia kembali mengingat masa masa mereka bersama dulu. Seorang kihyun yang sangat manis dan sangat manja hanya terhadap shownu,suara kihyun yang merdu yang selalu menjadi pengantar tidur shownu,eyesmile nya yang membuat shownu semakin jatuh cinta terhadap kihyun tetapi sayang semua itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

 _I'm looking at the single flower  
Blossomed above the frozen ground  
The left side of my heart gets cloudy  
Why do you look like me right now baby?_

Shownu menikmati minggu paginya dengan pergi ke kedai kopi sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Saat sedang asik dengan laptopnya suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapanya ,kihyun. Awalnya shownu tak tahu harus berkata apa hingga ia hanya dapat berucap "hallo kihyun-ah" dengan nada yang sangat kaku.  
"Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu? Kau tahu aku tak suka menikmati kopi sendirian" tanya kihyun sambil tersenyum manis .  
"Tentu saja silahkan" shownu mempersilahkan kihyun untuk duduk dengan senyum canggungnya. Lama mereka hanyà berdiam sambil menikmati kopi masing masing hingga kihyun memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya " apa kabar dirimu hyung?"  
"Ah yaa seperti yang kau lihat..aku baik begitu pula denganmu kurasa" Bohong. Mana mungkin shownu baik baik saja saat melihat dirimu bahagia bersama orang lain kihyun.  
"Yaa..begitulah. kau ..belum memiliki kekasih lagi hyung? Atau kau belum bisa melupakanku jangan jangan haha" tanya kihyun diselingi candaan  
"Jujur saja ya aku belum bisa melupakanmu" shownu menatap serius kearah kihyun,kihyun pun menjadi canggung.  
"Ah hyung kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa hyung" kihyun pun pergi meninggalkan shownu yang merutuki dirinya sendiri atas apa yang ia katakan.

 _When I hear the bell  
I get uselessly excited  
Thinking it might be you  
It's still hard to let you go_

 _Hello, I'll say to the wind  
So you can hear  
Hello, will you answer me?  
Lonely tears fall  
Like an echo that has returned  
Hello Hello Hello  
Hello Hello Hello_

 _Our love felt like it would be forever  
I Dream Of You  
I Pray For You  
Just like the beginning  
I'm Waiting  
Spring has come  
But it's still winter in my heart  
It's calling and waiting for you, hello_

Shownu terbangun pagi itu sambil menghela nafas berat,lagi-lagi ia memipikan kihyun jujur saja ia lelah tetapi hatinya selalu berkata lain. Ia berjalan membuka jendela kamarnya tak terasa musim semi sudah tiba dan ia masih saja menunggu seorang Yoo Kihyun untuk kembali padanya. Berulang kali Cahngkyun mengirimnya ke sebuah kencan buta tetapi semuanya sia-sia saja, Shownu masih menutup hatinya untuk siapapun dan hanya seorang Yoo Kihyun lah yang dapat membuka dan mencairkan hatinya yang beku tersebut.

 _Hello, I'll say to the wind  
So you can hear  
Hello, will you answer me?  
Lonely tears fall  
Like an echo that has returned  
Hello Hello Hello  
Hello Hello Hello  
Again today_

Shownu menikmati sore harinya dengan bersantai disekitar sungai han ya sekedar menghirup udara segar dan menghilangkan penatnya. Ia ingin menghilangkan penatnya tetapi lagi-lagi malah kihyun yang ada dipikirannya,sungguh dia benar-benar lelah sekarang ia ingin benar-benar melupakan kihyun bagaimanapun caranya dan ia rasa ia harus menyatakan pada kihyun jika ia masih sangat mencinta kihyun mungkin itulah satu-satunya cara agar tak ada lagi kihyun dalam beban pikiranya,agar ia tak memendam sakit sendirian,ya ia harus berbicara pada kihyun atas semua yang ia rasakan selama kihyun meninggalkannya. Ia pun mengirim pesan pada kihyun bahwa ia ingin bertemu dan kihyun mengiyakan. Mereka pun bertemu di kedai kopi terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Shownu melambaikan tangan saat kihyun memasuki kedai kopi tersebut "Ada apa hyung ingin bertemu denganku?" Kihyun bertanya setelah duduk.

"Aku akan langsung pada intinya saja kihyun agar tak berbelit-belit. Jujur saja selama ini aku menderita,aku tak baik-baik saja saat kau tinggalkan aku,aku masih mencintaimu jujur saja dan rasanya aku tak bisa melepasmu tapi aku tahu kau sudah punya minhyuk disampingmu...aku lelah hidup sepertiini terus aku tak bisa melepasmu jika aku terus memendam perasaan seperti ini maka dari itu aku mengatakan ini padamu agar aku bisa melepasmu maaf jika aku mengganggumu kihyun hiduplah bahagia bersama minhyuk aku pergi duluan" Tanpa mendengar kihyun berbicara shwonu pergi begitu saja yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan,tidak bukan shownu baru merasa marah sekarang karena kihyun meninggalkannya hanya saja ia takut tak tega melepas kihyun lagi jika ia masih berlama-lama disitu dan menunggu jawaban kihyun. Ia pun tersenyum dan segera menelpon changkyun

" Halo changkyun-ah atur saja jadwal kencanku dengan temanmu itu kuusahakan yang kali ini akan berhasil"

END

HAHAHA FF pertamaku yang sangat sangat tak jelas right? Duh maafkan aku maklumi saja ya masih baru dan amatiran nih hahaha

Aku bikin castnya monsta x karena aku lagi kesemsem banget sama mereka/? Hehehe tolong di review yaa dan berikan kritik yang membangun agar kedepannya aku bisa lebih baik lagi hehe terimakasih


End file.
